Snowbound
by up2late
Summary: As the storm of the century bears down on a small town in western Massachusetts, Bella Swan hunkers down in her fixer upper expecting to get a little work done before the power goes out. When her investor's handsome nephew shows up to check in on her with cookie dough and a three-piece suit, her snow day plans change for the better.


Author's Note: A very happy snowday to my BFF. What's better than a day off? One that comes with a three-piece suit. Emphasis on "comes."

Rated M for lemons galore.

The snow had been falling steadily for only two hours and yet the ground was already covered in white. It was a late winter storm. Early spring if you were going by the calendar. Two days into spring and Bella was going to be snowbound for the weekend. At the rate the snow was falling, she could only hope to still have power in the morning. If she had to be stuck on a jobsite, at least with power she could get some work done.

The lights flickered like a well-timed chuckle from the universe and Bella rolled her eyes heavenward. From her position kneeling on the kitchen floor, feverishly sanding the original cupboards of her latest project, Bella was just about as close to praying as she could get. She uttered a few well-chosen swears to whatever god was listening and stood, brushing her hands off on her sawdust-covered jeans. Grabbing a few glasses from the one shelf in use, she filled them with water just in case.

"Shit, food." Opening the fridge, Bella grimaced at the lack of groceries inside. That's what the weekend was for. A little exploring around the small resort town in western Massachusetts, a trip to the hardware store and lastly, the grocery store. Not only would she be stuck working all weekend but she'd be doing so hungry. Closing the door, Bella leaned back against the fridge and surveyed her progress so far.

The house had been in rough shape when Bella signed on to the job but hardly came as a surprise. Alice Cullen was an eccentric old woman who collected fixer upper real estate like it was diamonds. And with Bella at the helm, they most certainly were in the end. She'd gained a reputation in the last eight years as being the go-to designer for difficult projects. With a penchant for restoring the charm of old homes while maintaining the integrity of its original design, Bella was a well-respected authority in the field. When Mrs. Cullen came calling with a desire to extend her fixer-upper tendencies to properties instead of grandchildren, Bella just couldn't refuse. The paycheck didn't hurt either. With a serious backer, Bella could finally tackle some of her dream projects. And Mrs. Cullen was the dream client. Sure, she wrote the checks and allowed Bella to make a good living at her dream job but she was also a valued contributor. Not the type to just sign off on any idea Bella threw at her, Mrs. Cullen also wasn't contrary. She was a collaborator. Rather spry at the age of 72, Mrs. Cullen could often be found jaunting from one job site to the next, rarely staying longer than a day at any one. Bella, on the other hand, made a point of focusing on one job at a time. The fact that Mrs. Cullen indulged her desire to move into a property while working on it was just icing on the cake.

A rattle from the windowsill called her attention to her phone. Glancing over she saw the weather alert and declared state of emergency flash on the screen.

"Guess I can sleep in tomorrow," Bella murmured. Her king-size extravagance was already neatly tucked into the back bedroom. It would eventually be the master suite and while there was work to be done in the room itself, the monstrous arching windows and its breathtaking view couldn't be improved upon. So maybe a weekend lounging in bed wasn't the worst idea in the world. The cable might go out but she did have a stack of books atop her bedside table. Recalling the muscled chests of the half-naked men on their covers brought forth a frustrated groan. Why couldn't she have brought some nonfiction nonsense about reupholstering ottomans or mid-century fireplace design? The drought she was going through in her personal life wasn't going to be made better by spending a weekend in bed with a bevy of fictional hotties.

Bella's last excursion into the land of men had been two years earlier with a contractor named Jacob Black. She lost half her contacts in the fallout from their breakup and mourned losing the best tile guy in the tri-county area more than the lackluster bedroom skills her ex boasted. He was the reason she got the vibrator in the first place. The vibrator that currently sat in box in her storage unit over sixty miles away. It was part of the pile that would be shipping over next week.

The lights dimmed again, the hum of electricity waning before returning to its usual pitch. Bella took a deep breath and surveyed the room with a more critical eye. The type of sanding she was doing was so precise that it was powered by elbow grease. What she needed was a project that required power while she still had it. The new countertops weren't due to arrive until Monday which left her plenty of time to finish sanding and start staining the gorgeous rosewood cabinets that were original to the house. However that didn't require power either. Just the six cans of Ebony Dream sitting in the front hall.

A loud knock came from the same general direction of said paint cans and Bella pushed off of the fridge with a start. Who the hell would be stopping by in the middle of a snowstorm? The nearest neighbor was over two miles away. And from the looks of the man standing on the front stoop, he wasn't one half of The Patel-Kims. Tall and handsome with impossibly perfect bone structure and striking green eyes. Bella only realized she was staring as she noticed the mound of snow slowly piling atop his coppery colored hair.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Bella said as she opened the door and ushered the stranger in.

He shook his head, snow falling delicately from the ends of his hair that was just long enough to require him to run a hand through it when he was done. With a heart-dropping smile, he entered the house and offered his hand in a firm shake.

Bella did a fantastic job of ignoring the tingle that shot up her arm and instead chose to hold tightly to his hand even as he made a move to retrieve it from her grasp.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Not at all," he said in a voice that sent tingles to other places in her body. "I can't believe I forgot my gloves. I should've known better than to doubt Aunt Alice's advice about pop-up springtime snowstorms."

The intoxicating combination of his deep voice and even deeper green eyes had Bella struggling to keep up.

Focus, Bella, focus. You're surrounded by men all day long.

Then he smiled again and Bella was quickly reminded just how unattractive and unappealing most of those men were. Maybe it had something to do with the lack of dress code among tradesmen.

The mystery man was shedding his outercoat, only to reveal a navy blue suit sharp enough to cause serious injury.

"Aunt Alice?" she asked.

"Yes." He busied himself with a bag he had slung over his shoulder.

Handsome only went so far. "And you are?" Bella huffed.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry." He directed those emerald eyes back in her direction. "Edward. Edward Cullen." He extended his hand again. Bella took it without thinking and tried not to react when his deep laughter tugged at her core. She offered him a smile and gently extracted her hand from his yet again.

"I'm-"

"Bella Swan. Aunt Alice talks about you all time."

"That's funny. She never talks about you."

Edward shrugged and offered her a crooked smile. "What can I say? I'm the crazy nephew they like to keep hidden."

"I can see why," Bella replied.

"Actually I've worked with Alice for just about as long as you have, just not quite in the same capacity."

"Edward," Bella mused. The name did sound familiar now that she thought of it. "You're her lawyer. Real estate law. I've seen your name on just about every paper that's every crossed my desk."

"See?" he asked. "Annoying, right?"

"I thought you said you were crazy," Bella replied.

Edward winked at her as he leaned forward ever so slightly. "Oh I am."

The heat rising in Bella's body didn't doubt that. This man was rapidly erasing any thoughts of the paperback Romeos in her bedroom.

Edward slung his coat over his arm and brushed past Bella. "Kitchen this way?"

She forced her feet to move, hoping to leave her sordid thoughts behind as she trailed behind him.

Edward had no reason to stay. As if he'd be staging an open house for local realtors in the middle of a blizzard. Hell, he'd fought his aunt on the very idea that realtors wanted to see a house mid-remodel anyway. Why he agreed to make his way through the storm anyway…

As if you could say no to Aunt Alice, he thought. No one ever said no to that woman. That's how she got to be as successful as she was. And now Edward had to wonder if his aunt didn't have ulterior motives. Yeah, she wanted you to check in on Bella. Fiercely independent Bella Swan who would never ask for help, even in the middle of a nor'easter.

What his aunt wouldn't want would be for him to act on any of the many dirty thoughts running through his brain. Had he known the woman behind the name all these years, he would've looked her up long ago. Not only was she capable and successful but she was also stunningly beautiful. And standing right behind him.

He dropped his bag of supplies to the floor and laid his coat on top of it. Turning he leaned back against the unfinished kitchen island and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alice asked me to arrange one of her realtor previews of the place. Since I live around here."

Bella rolled her big brown eyes and jutted out her hip. "I hate when she does those. And they're always a surprise to me."

"I think there's something she likes about having you literally mid-renovation when they show up. She spoke about the idea with great enthusiasm."

"She would."

Edward had to smile. She was so darn cute when she got all worked up. It made him want to work her up some more.

"Oh shit!" Bella suddenly exclaimed. When she reached forward and grabbed hold of the labels of his suit jacket, Edward wished she'd pulled harder. Pulled him against her. Instead she yanked him off of the island edge and glanced around at his backside. A second later her hand was brushing against him as she cursed again. "Shit! I was sanding the cupboards and didn't even think-"

She pulled back and clapped her hands together. A fine mist of sawdust rose from them. Slipping out of the jacket, Edward took a look at the back of it. Light dusty lines marked the back of it and barely budged when he took to rubbing at them. Not that the coat was a total loss. A trip to the dry cleaner would have it good as new. He looked up to say just that to Bella and was surprised to find not remorse but something entirely different upon her face. A rosy blush colored her cheeks and she dragged her gaze up from his torso to his face with a mumbled apology.

Edward looked down at his vest. He was a man who liked the three-piece suit and from Bella's reaction, he'd wager she did too. It was a special woman that could appreciate classic menswear. Just another winning quality as far as he was concerned.

"No harm done." Edward said at the exact moment the lights flickered, plunging them into darkness.

Bella figured the sudden loss of power was as good an excuse as any to go groping around in the dark. Perhaps Edward had some candles hidden in a pocket of that mouthwatering vest. What was it about a man in a suit? Especially a man who filled it out as well as he did. He may look all business but if Bella remembered correctly, Edward was the lawyer nephew who also engaged in an active lifestyle that included mountain climbing in Europe and surfing in the tropics.

As tempting as it was to try and stumble into him, Bella knew she had a flashlight in a box of supplies the next room over and inched her way left to find it. Large hands gripped her waist suddenly and Edward's voice was close to her ear when he spoke. "Sorry. Didn't see you there."

"That's okay. I've got a flashlight in the next room. If you'll just-"

"Right. Sorry."

A twinge of disappointment settled in Bella's stomach as his hands left her. Making her way slowly through the dark room, she made her way to the next room and promptly stubbed her toe on the very box she was after. "Damn it."

"You okay?" His voice was again closer than she'd expected.

"Fine. My foot just found the box."

Less than a minute later, there was light. Bella aimed the flashlight at the floor, its hazy glow illuminating Edward standing just inside the doorway to what would one day be the living room.

"I guess the open house is off," Bella said with a grin. She really did hate those damn fishbowl parties Alice liked to throw.

"Guess so," Edward agreed. "Plus, you get the day off."

"Why do you say that?"  
"Can't get much done without power, can you?"  
Bella swung the flashlight over to a stack of paint cans in the corner of the room. "Paintbrush doesn't use much power."

"Yeah but how are you going to clean up when the well pump doesn't work?"

"I don't mind being dirty." The words came out of Bella's mouth before she could stop them. Especially since it was a lie. She hated being covered in paint. The fine layer of sawdust currently settled on her clothes would've been enough to make her crazy, if she was thinking about it. But as luck would have it she wasn't. She was thinking about a whole different kind of dirty. The kind that involved the handsome man standing in front of her.

In the stillness of the house it was easy to pick up on Edward's breathing and the way it picked up ever so slightly as he took a step forward. "How about hungry?"

A slow smile spread on Edward's face. Then he motioned with his thumb over his shoulder, back toward the kitchen. "I brought cookie dough."

"What?"

"For the open house? You know, the old realtor trick of having cookies baking?"

Bella did. She knew it well. Maybe it was the connection between the smell and her job but it was one of her favorite scents.

A gorgeous man in a three-piece suit just offered you cookie dough, Bella. Today is your lucky day.

The beam of the flashlight bobbed along the floor as Bella followed Edward back into the kitchen. He stooped down to the bag he'd deposited on the floor earlier and when he rose, he had two packages of cookie in hand.

"Although I'm pretty sure there's a warning about eating this raw."

"Screw that," Bella declared as she took one of the packages from him. Using her trusty pocket knife, she nicked the edge of the plastic and peeled it back just enough to reveal her dinner. "I've eaten it raw plenty."

"A rebel."

"A girl who can't wait for a stove to preheat sometimes," Bella countered.

Edward laughed. A sound that cut off abruptly when she dug her finger into the dough and then popped it into her mouth.

"You know what we're going to need?" She asked, oblivious to his stares. "Something to drink."

Edward had never been more grateful for the power being out in his whole life. If he'd had to follow Bella through the entire house in broad daylight, he couldn't promise to act the part of a gentleman. Not with the temptation of her jean-class ass swaying in front of him the whole way. In the dark however, with Bella manning the flashlight, he only caught glimpses of her perfect backside when they passed a window. Even then the light was dim, the storm outside darkening the sky as nightfall grew closer.

When they finally reached their destination, it was slightly brighter than the rest of the house due to the massive window spanning the wall at the back of the house. There was large bed centered just in front of it along with a nightstand and a bureau. A small pile of luggage was nearby.

"Are you living here?" Edward asked.

Bella turned, swiveling the beam of light toward him. "I always live on my job sites. Helps me get a feel for the house. And cuts down on my commute."

Edward nodded thoughtfully as he took in the space. It would be a beautiful room in the end with its generous size and focus on what promised to be a magnificent view. The Berkshires were breathtakingly beautiful. Not unlike the woman standing before him.

The light moved through the room as Bella made her way to some boxes in the corner. Edward ran his hand along the wall and stopped when he felt a fireplace mantle. Squinting into the dark, he ducked down and peered at what he hoped was a functioning fireplace.

"Does this thing work?"

The light bounced back to him along with Bella. "Probably. I've already had the chimneys inspected and everything's fine there. I figured I'd use this as my main source of heat until the new central heating system was installed."

"Good thing. That is, if you plan on staying here during the storm."

"Uh, I think you'll be staying here during the storm." Bella responded.

"Why is that?"

"If the power's out, there's a chance that there are downed lines. It won't be safe to drive. And I'd hate for a local lawyer to get pulled over for driving during a state of emergency."

Bella came over to crouch beside Edward with a grin.

"Guess I can't argue with that," he said.

"How about this?" Bella asked as she held out a bottle of wine.

The wine was something Bella always kept on hand to have at the completion of a job. She felt it was good luck to bring it to the house the day she moved in. They would live in the house together as she worked to bring it back to life and in the end, they would celebrate. The tradition sounded a hell of a lot like drinking alone to Edward. A problem he was happy to remedy.

An hour later the fire was roaring – thanks to Bella – and the wine and cookie dough were almost gone.

"Did you really think that little open house was going to happen when you showed up here tonight?" Bella asked.

Edward laughed and shook his head. "No but it was to be my excuse for checking in on you."

"Alice sent you to check on me?!" Bella's mouth dropped open in shock and mild annoyance.

Nodding sheepishly, Edward smiled. "Which is exactly why I was to tell you it was for the open house. Which would've happened if not for the storm of the century out there, I should point out."

Edward tipped the wine bottle to his mouth and swallowed down a mouthful before offering it to Bella. She rose to her knees as she reached for it and stumbled, bracing herself against Edward's chest. If he had been expecting it he might have prepared for it and even taken advantage but as it was they were both taken by surprise and in an effort to save the wine, Edward fell back.

Bella laughed and scrambled off him, a delicious heat running all through his body from where she was briefly pressed against him. "At least the wine is safe!" Bella pointed to the bottle held in his outstretched arm and relieved him of it as he sat back up. The move wasn't without difficult. All that heat decided to concentrate just south of his belt.

"Oh shit, I did it again. Look." Bella pointed at Edward's vest and sure enough, it was marked with the same dust that decorated his jacket. "I must be covered in the stuff."

Edward deftly unbuttoned the vest and tossed it to the floor. It was hot enough by the fire to be wearing nothing so removing a layer was hardly of consequence. In fact, Edward desperately wanted Bella to do the same. From his thoughts to God's ears, Bella pulled her shirt over her head and discarded it, revealing a fitted tank top. It emphasized the curve of her breasts and inspired the sort of thoughts that were going to make it difficult to spend the night in close proximity to her.

"The home renovators version of strip poker," Bella joked.

"Only you have more layers on than I do," Edward countered.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "How's that?"

"Well, I assume you're wearing a bra and I'm down to just my shirt."

Bella rose to her knees and inched toward Edward an infinitesimal amount. "You'd assume wrong."

"Bella." Her name came out in a groan.

"Edward," she purred his name and trailed a finger over the buttons of his shirt. "Is this where you tell me this is a bad idea because I've got wine and cookie dough telling me otherwise."

"Oh well, in that case," Edward said with a laugh.

"Plus, there's the whole needing to keep each other warm thing." Bella said with a shrug.

Edward gestured to the fireplace.

"Alright, so let's say I'm curious to see what kind of effect mountain climbing and surfing has on the male body."

"So, this is purely a scientific endeavor?" Edward asked. The tightness in his chest was matched only by the tightness in his pants.

"Absolutely." Bella moved toward him another inch or two and popped the first two buttons on his shirt.

Not one to stand in the way of science, Edward quickly unbutton the rest of his shirt. Bella's hands were on his chest before he could fully remove the shirt, her touch burning him up. The pulse of his cock matched the rate of his heart and his mouth watered at the thought of divulging the one obstacle standing between his mouth and her breasts.

"So…" Edward prompted. It was taking amazing feats of control to keep his hands planted to the floor behind him as Bella hovered over him, her fingers tracing the lines of muscle on his torso.

"Shh," Bella hushed. "Don't rush me." Her eyes were riveted on his body and when her mouth dropped open, the small sigh that escaped nearly broke him. She clearly liked what she saw and had to know by now that the feeling was mutual. She was practically straddling him and Edward wasn't small.

"Bella," he tried again.

She moved so fast Edward nearly lost his breath. Her lips were on his, the weight of her body heavy on his, his arms aching to hold her but determined to keep them from crashing to the floor. Her lips were soft but urgent and he wasted no time opening his mouth to hers. Their tongues stroked at each other, the taste of the wine cutting through the sweetness of the cookie dough. This had been what Edward was hungry for all along.

When they parted, both were breathing heaving, their breath mingling in panting breaths. "I told you to be quiet." Bella said by way of explanation.

Edward chuckled and reached for her lips again, capturing them in another searing kiss. His arms ached and he finally shifted to capture her waist with an arm as he rolled her onto her back. Now hovering over her, Edward lowered himself just enough to let her heat burn through his clothes. He rocked his hips just enough to relieve the pressure and soon Bella's hips were lifting to meet his. Lowering his mouth to hers again, he drank in her taste and let her whimpers and sighs wash over him. When he pulled back, she scrambled to pull his shirt all the way off and again those hands started exploring and Edward figured it was about time he did a little research in the name of science.

Slipping a wide hand beneath her tank top, he eased up until he could confirm that she was, in fact, braless. She fit perfectly into his hand and the hiss that escaped her lips when he clamped a finger and thumb over her nipple was all the encouragement he needed. Rolling the aroused bud set her hips rocking once again.

Her apparent mapping of his abs complete, she moved on to his belt buckle and a low laugh rumbled in his chest at her urgency. Lifting himself off her was met with a moan of frustration but he didn't regret it when it allowed him to really take her in. The flushed pink of her skin in the flickering firelight and her heaving chest that he ached to see and not just touch.

"My turn," he said with a tug on her tank.

Bella obliged him and pulled the shirt over her head, briefly stunning him in the process.

"So goddamn beautiful," he breathed.

"So, get to work, Mr. Cullen." Bella's hands pulled his head forward and he didn't hesitate to take those sweet buds between his lips. Licking and sucking at her until those delicious sounds were once again falling from her lips, Edward let his hands roam along her slim torso until he reached her jeans. Deftly unbuttoning them, he worked his mouth down her chest and across her stomach, easing her jeans off as he went.

Sitting up to fully divest her of her pants, Edward was thankful for the dim firelight because he was sure the sight of her lacy blue boy shorts in full light would be enough to do him in. He teased his finger along the edge of her panties, slipping it in alongside her heat. She moaned and wriggled her hips, urging his finger along but he wasn't about to take his time with her.

Lowering his mouth to her panties, he grasped the lace between his teeth and pulled them down. His hands kneaded at her legs, spreading them further, as he worked the panties off her. Bella's hands were in his hair and pulling him forward and he wasted no time.

"Oh god," Bella moaned.

Slipping his tongue between her folds, he teased the sensitive bundle of nerves at her center with licks and nips. He spoke between his careful ministrations. "Just Edward is fine."

"Shut up," she said, grinning down at him. Her grip tightened on his head and she rocked her hips against his mouth. Parting her folds with his fingers, Edward let her drag herself against his tongue, watching him the whole time. She shuddered and shook beneath him, working herself closer and closer. The fire in her eyes was blazing hotter than the one beside them and Edward let her work against his mouth, helping her along with deeper and deeper strokes.

With a cry and violent shudder, Bella's head dropped back to the floor and Edward closed his mouth over her. Sucking and licking, he pulled at her orgasm until her legs were shaking beneath his grip. Her cries devolved into moans and then peaked again as he stroked his tongue deep within, searching for that special spot.

Finally, she quieted and Edward placed soft kisses along Bella's inner thighs before sitting back onto his heels. He was rock hard and throbbing but unable to move as he took her in. She'd dropped a hand onto her stomach, her thumb brushing the underside of her breast and after a moment she moved to rub at her nipple. That sexy little moan fell from her lips and suddenly Edward wanting to do nothing but move.

"There are condoms in one of those boxes by the bed."

The man could sure move when motivated. And if the massive tent in his pants was any indication, Edward was motivated. He rummaged through the boxes to Bella's delight. It wasn't easy to make him out but she sure as hell kept her eyes trained on his shadowy figure. She wanted to watch every second of him walking towards her when the time came.

It came not two minutes later as he strode across the room toward her and the wait was worth it. His chest and torso was as chiseled as she'd suspected and despite his obvious discomfort below the belt, the man wore his dress pants well. Holding up his hand, a long string of condoms dangled down.

"Dry spell?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"You have no idea," Bella answered.

He quirked his lips up in a crooked smile. "I think I have some idea."

So, her multiple orgasms hadn't gone unnoticed after all.

He toed out of his shoes along the way and stripped his socks off as well. Standing before her in nothing but dress pants and a belt set Bella's pulse racing. "As much as I'd like to remove your pants with my teeth, I'm feeling a bit boneless at the moment. Would you mind?"

"Not at all," Edward replied. "Just so long as I get a raincheck on your mouth being in the vicinity of my pants sometime."

"Noted," Bella said with a nod. "After all, a girl can only survive on cookie dough so long."

Edward laughed and Bella joined in even though the contents of Edward's pants were hardly a laughing matter. He was hard and thick and dripping with anticipation. Settling onto the floor, he leaned back against the lone chair Bella had set in front of the fire. Outstretched legs reaching towards her, Bella sat up and took in the sight of him rolling a condom onto his impressive length. He caught her eye and motioned her over.

"Come sit and tell me all about this dry spell," he said.

"You mean sit and come," Bella corrected as she crawled over to him.

His gaze fell to her swaying breasts and then back to her face as she made her way up his legs. Reaching out to steady her by the breasts, he urged her forward until she was perched just above him. The head of his cock brushed against her center and she bit back a moan.

"So, it's been a long time?" Edward prompted.

"For me? Well I just came a second ago." Bella teased.

Edward's hands fell to her hips, holding her in place.

"Two years, give or take. No one since my ex, J-"

"That's enough," Edward interrupted. "I don't need to know his name."

Bella lowered herself an inch, Edward reacting with a hiss.

"Jealous?" Bella asked.

This time it was Edward who brought Bella down. The move was slow but complete and soon Bella was filled with him. She rocked her hips once to pull him in a little deeper and then stilled.

"Nah, I'm not jealous. I'm the one who plans on obliterating your two-year dry spell."

Bella's hands came to rest on his shoulder, kneading at the muscles there before moving onto his chest. "So, what are you waiting for?"

Her mouth came crashing down on hers, her breasts pressed between them, Edward's fingers hard against her hips. He lifted her and rocked his hips into her as he pulled her back down. Thrusting deep and pulling out again, Edward bit at Bella's lips before sucking one of them into his mouth. He broke away from her on a gasp and she rose until her breasts were within reach of his mouth. Devouring them once again, Edward worked his hard length within her until Bella's legs were shaking again.

She clawed at his shoulders and tightened her inner walls against him. Edward swore under his breath and lavished her neck with kisses and bites.

"Fuck, Bella."

"You are," she said breathlessly.

"Fuck me," he said as he leveled her with a heated gaze.

Bella took to task seriously, working harder and faster. She bounced on his lip, allowing his lips to capture her nipples with each bounce. His grip on her hips loosened and those long fingers found their way around to her clit and stroked at it each time she rose. When she lowered herself onto him and rocked hard and rough, Edward let out a growl. Her hips worked furiously against him, holding him deep within, tugging at his orgasm as her own fluttered just out of reach. Bringing his thumb to her clit now, Edward traced light circles against her until she bucked against his hand. His lips were on hers again until they broke apart with a chorus of swears. Her orgasm exploded over his cock on a scream. Holding her in his arms, Edward fought the tidal wave threatening to crash over him. But it was no use. Her inner walls clutched at him, pulling him impossibly deeper and quivering around him that his pleasure rose up to meet hers. The same pulsating bursts rocketed through his body and Bella collapsed in his arms, their rapid heartbeats in sync.

The wind howled and Edward opened his eyes to find his phone claiming it was morning. The storm persisted, skies still dark and power still out. None of which mattered from where he lay in the world's most comfortable bed, an arm's length from an equally beautiful woman.

Bella stirred and Edward turned to take her in his arms. She nestled against his chest and for a second he thought she'd fallen back to sleep. Then she spoke. "Is it morning?"  
"It is. And the storm rages on."

Bella lifted her head and glanced toward the snow-blasted window before returning to her perch on his chest.

"Well I'm afraid I still have work to do," she said with a sigh. "The hazards of living where you work."

Edward couldn't see what she could possibly get accomplished in the dark without any power or means to get supplies. Before he could ask, Bella shifted under the covers and moved to lay over the length of his body. He groaned at the sudden contact, sure she was well aware of how much he enjoyed the sudden change in position. When she lifted her gaze to meet his, Edward was treated to that devilish spark he liked so much.

"It's a long list. A hard one too." She said as her hand traveling the length of his body.

"Is it?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Uh huh," she said with a nod. "Really hard. I don't expect to get much rest. What with all the stripping and nailing…"

"You're in luck."

"Am I?" Bella asked.

Edward nodded with a crooked smile. "I brought my own hammer."

Feel free to spend your snow day (or whatever type of day you may be having) by leaving reviews! Thanks for reading!


End file.
